gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pressing Issues – Positives Denken
miniatur|Das Logo von VCPR Positives Denken ist eines von drei Themen der Radiodiskussionssendung „Pressing Issues“, die 1986 auf Vice City Public Radio ausgestrahlt werden. Moderator Maurice Chavez redet mit Drogenschmuggler und Selbsthilfeguru Jeremy Robard, Jenny Louise Crab, deren Eltern ermordet wurden und die seitdem Antidepressiva nimmt, und Gothic Konstantinos Smith. Teil 1 * Maurice Chavez: Hallo. Sie hören VCPR und hier ist Maurice Chavez. Das heißt: Ich bin Maurice Chavez. Und zwar (betont) Chavez, nicht Chaves oder Chaviez. Das hier ist keine Spielshow. Entschuldigen Sie den ruppigen Anfang. Das hier ist keine Spielshow, sondern eine Polit- und Gesellschaftsdebatte im freien Radio, ohne Werbung. Und ich bin immer noch Maurice Chavez, hi! Als Nächstes nehmen wir hier bei Pressing Issues das wichtigste Thema überhaupt in Angriff: Auffassung. Nicht Mitarbeiterkündigungen, das wäre Entlassung. Aber wir reden über Auffassung, wie wir die Welt wahrnehmen. Wir leben in optimistischen Zeiten. Die Zeit der Draufgänger und Macher. Unser Held ist der Unternehmer, der die Welt verändert. Uns wird eingetrichtert, dass positives Denken alles ist. Wenn man es sich vorstellen kann, kann man es auch machen. Oder etwa nicht? Lasst es uns diskutieren. Ich persönlich wache manchmal auf und denke, dass das Leben ein Traum ist. An anderen Tagen, wenn ich Rechnungen bekomme oder meine Exfrau Geburtstag hat, möchte ich mich am liebsten unter Kissen vergraben und heulen. Aber so bin ich nun mal: ein zwiespältiger Mensch, wie mein Therapeut meinte. Er war , aber was soll’s. Ich bin Maurice Chavez, und an unserem Tisch sitzen ganz unterschiedliche Meinungen zu positivem Denken. Zu meiner rechten sitzt Gothic-Künstler, Vampirjäger und – in seinen Worten – Mann der Nacht, Konstantinos Smith. Konstantinos, hallo. *'Konstantinos Smith:' Hallo, Sterblicher. Ich hoffe, die Sendung wird sich lohnen. Ich lasse hierfür extra eine Séance ausfallen. *'Maurice:' Du klingst so, als wärst du lieber nicht hier. *'Konstantinos:' Nein, Mann, ich bin nur total depri. Alles gut. *'Maurice:' Okay, ich muss dich kurz unterbrechen. Und links von mir habe ich einen Ausnahmepositivdenker. Ein Mann, der es aus eigener Kraft aus der Gosse geschafft hat: Jeremy Robard. *'Jeremy:' Hey, ausm Ghetto, nicht aus der Gosse. Ich habe nicht in der Gosse gelebt, ich habe im Ghetto gelebt. Ich bin Überlebender, kein Gesindel. Ich komme von der Straße. *'Maurice:' Okay... *'Jeremy Robard:' Hey, ich kann Ihnen zeigen, wie man überlebt. Ihnen allen. Ich kann jedem Einzelnen helfen. Ich bin ein Kommunikationstalent. Ich kann Ihnen allen zeigen, wie man eines wird. Machen Sie etwas aus sich, machen Sie Ihre Träume wahr. Ich bin wie ein Schülerberater. Ich zeige Ihnen, was Sie aus sich herausholen können. Das ist ganz leicht. Sie müssen einfach nur mein einfaches Programm auf Audiokassette oder VHS befolgen. *'Maurice:' O–Okay, okay, aber nicht jetzt. Wir sind werbefrei, und solange Sie kein offizieller Sponsor sind, kann ich Sie diese Schleichwerbung nicht machen lassen. Andere zahlen dafür! *'Jeremy:' Hey, man muss Gelegenheiten beim Schopfe packen. Mir kam die Idee für mein jetziges Unternehmen im Knast. Und sehen Sie mich jetzt an: Ich habe Büros in Vice City, Bogotá, Libanon und Jamaika. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, können Sie das erst recht schaffen. Sie können genau wie ich werden – ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann! *'Maurice:' H–Hey, es reicht, hören Sie auf! Ich will nichts mehr von Ihnen hören, bis Sie aufgefordert werden. *'Jeremy:' Das Verfahren besteht aus drei Stufen: Lernen, anfangen, machen. *'Maurice:' Halten Sie die Klappe! Ich warne Sie, das hier ist meine Sendung, Sie verhalten sich ruhig! Mund zu, und lassen Sie ihn zu. Reizen Sie mich nicht, Sie piekfein angezogener Pinkel. Reizen Sie mich nicht! *'Jeremy:' Hey, man muss sich in Schale werfen, um bei anderen Eindruck zu schinden. Ich beschäftige mich damit auch in meinem Programm. Man bildet sich seine Meinung über andere auf Grundlage deren Aussehens. Laut Wissenschaftlern fällen wir 98 Prozent unserer Urteile in den ersten Sekunden. Hey, und wenn Wissenschaftler das sagen, muss es stimmen. Ich zeige Ihnen, wie man das macht. *'Maurice:' Es reicht jetzt, okay? Genug! Hören Sie bitte auf. Okay, mein letzter Diskussionsteilnehmer hat keine Verkaufsabsichten, aber eine schöne Botschaft, zumindest steht das hier. Vice Citys Bürgerin des Jahres 1985, Jenny Louise Crab. *'Jenny Louise Crab:' Hi, Maurice. Dein Studio ist herrlich. *'Maurice:' Danke schön. Wie geht’s dir? *'Jenny:' Toll. Toll! (lacht) Mir geht es eigentlich fantastisch. Hast du heute Morgen den Sonnenaufgang gesehen? Es war traumhaft! Seitdem habe ich gute Laune (lacht). *'Maurice:' Okay... Politisch korrekt lassen wir der Dame den Vortritt, und da du den freundlichsten Anschein machst, fangen wir mit dir an. Du scheinst ein sehr glücklicher Mensch zu sein. *'Jenny:' Oh, das bin ich (lacht)! *'Maurice:' Tatsächlich? Wieso? *'Jenny:' Na ja, weil das Leben toll ist, oder? (lacht) Mir passiert viel Schönes, weil ich zu allen engen Kontakt pflege, weil ich es verdient habe! *'Konstantinos:' Ich glaube, du wärst nicht so fröhlich, wenn du schwarze Zähne hättest. Die Welt, in der Jenny lebt, gibt es nicht. Gothics wie ich sehen die Welt, wie sie ist: dunkle Lieder über die Nacht, schwarzer Nagellack und enge, schwarze Jeans, Mann. *'Jenny:' Ja, alles ist toll, wie–wie–wie, na ja, wie alles! *'Maurice:' Konstantinos, du schüttelst den Kopf. *'Konstantinos:' Ich weiß, Maurice. *'Maurice:' Hat das einen besonderen Grund? *'Konstantinos:' Ja. *'Maurice:' Welchen denn? *'Konstantinos:' Das Leben hat nur einen positiven Aspekt. *'Maurice:' Aha, der da wäre? *'Konstantinos:' Der Tod. *'Maurice:' Der Tod? *'Konstantinos:' Ja, und Sterben. Das ist auch was Positives. Und Schwarz. Und der Mond. Wenn man tot ist, kann man sich wenigstens als Astrokörper fortbewegen und Orte wie New Orleans besuchen. Ich liebe New Orleans. Eine Affenhitze und Tristesse. *'Jenny:' Oh, der Tod ist was Schönes. *'Maurice:' Findest du?! *'Jenny:' Ja! *'Maurice:' Was, w–w–wirst du viel Geld erben? *'Jenny:' Ja. Nein. Ich meine: Ja. Aber auch wenn man positiv und fröhlich ist, kann man so denken. Meine Eltern wurden vor ein paar Jahren brutal ermordet und ich war echt am Boden zerstört, aber ich verlor nicht den Mut und bin dafür belohnt worden. Mit dieser Erfahrung kann ich heute ein viel besserer Mensch sein. Sie wurden getötet, was für mich eine tolle persönliche Erfahrung bedeutet, und das weiß ich jetzt. *'Konstantinos:' Ihr Glückspilze. Ich möchte auch ermordet werden, dann könnte ich immer auf dem Friedhof sein und nicht nur an Wochenenden. *'Jenny:' Ich weiß, ich hatte Glück, dass ich so viel über das Leben lernen durfte. Man kann nicht alles im Leben beeinflussen, also sollte man mit einem Lächeln aufstehen und mit einem Lächeln ins Bett gehen! *'Maurice:' Wie startest du in den Tag, Konstantinos? *'Konstantinos:' Meistens mit einem Glas Blut zur Dämmerung, dann mache ich ein paar Kerzen an und weine. (Jenny lacht und verstummt allmählich, als hätte sie Konstantinos’ Äußerung gestört) *'Maurice' (genervt):' Oookay, fahren wir fort, bevor wir alle krank werden. *'Konstantinos: Nein, Maurice, ich fahre fort, weil ich mir nichts sagen lasse. Das Leben ist scheiße, und dann stirbt man. Wenn man sich jetzt auf das Leben nach dem Tod vorbereitet, kann man die Geister heraufbeschwören. Das ist die Wahrheit des Pentagramms, Mann. *'Maurice:' Aha. Wie tiefsinnig. Du hast der Welt offensichtlich viel zu erzählen. *'Konstantinos:' Die Welt ist eine Lüge, Mann. Nur die Dunkelheit birgt die Wahrheit. Ich bin wie Vlad Dracu, der 1441 in Sexonien geboren wurde. *'Jenny:' (lacht) Du machst mir Angst. Warum lächelt ihr nicht alle und seid fröhlich? *'Maurice:' Oookay, das läuft nicht so gut. Hey, passt mal auf– *'Jeremy:' Hey, darf ich was sagen? *'Maurice:' Nein, ich bin immer noch sauer auf Sie, Sie Schulterpolster-Freak. *'Jeremy:' Hey, hey, hey, sachte, Meister, bevor ich unangenehm werde. Kein Streit. Ganz nach dem Filmmotto: „Ich bin Pazifist. Ich habe mit dem Töten abgeschlossen.“ Lassen Sie uns zusammenarbeiten. *'Maurice:' Ach ja? Soll ich Ihnen die Nase brechen? Ihnen in die Augen spucken? Du gehst mir auf den Sack, Mann. Ich bin Maurice Chavez! *'Jeremy:' Ich kenne Sie. Sie sind früher als Clown aufgetreten. Ich habe Sie mal auf einer Bar Mitzwa gesehen. Der Auftritt war klasse. Hatten Sie die Kinder über, die Ihnen gegen’s Schienbein traten? Nichtsdestotrotz waren Sie ein ausgezeichnetes Talent. *'Maurice:' Wirklich? *'Jeremy:' Ja, ja, wirklich. Aber Ihnen fehlte was. *'Maurice:' Was denn? *'Jeremy:' Selbstvertrauen, mein Freund, Selbstvertrauen. Sie waren mit Ihren Nerven am Ende. *'Konstantinos:' Ich würde gern mit Balsamierflüssigkeit enden. *'Maurice:' Das lässt sich machen. Wir reden über mich, nicht Mr. Konstantinos Smith. *'Jeremy:' Ja, Selbstvertrauen, das ist das A und O. Positives Denken. Worüber redeten wir heute schon, Maurice? *'Maurice' (nachdenklich):' Keine Ahnung. Moral – nein. Gewalt – nein. Dieser nackte Barry. ''(wieder normal) Ja, Sie haben recht: positives Denken! *'''Jeremy: Genau, mein Freund, wir sprachen über Sie, Maurice Chavez. Sie waren als Clown erfolglos, aber Sie sind toll, und ich meine „toll“ als öffentlich-rechtlicher Radiomoderator. Man muss hart an sich arbeiten, um die ganze Zeit so hochnäsig und aufgeblasen zu sein. Jeder Taxifahrer, dem ich begegne, liebt dich. *'Maurice:' Hey, vielen Dank. *'Jeremy:' Hey, danken Sie nicht mir, sondern sich. Sie haben etwas gelernt, es dann angefangen und jetzt üben Sie das aus. Darum geht’s. *'Maurice:' Ach ja? *'Jeremy:' Ja. Sie haben sich Ihren Weg zum Erfolg geebnet. Es ist ein Drei-Stufen-Programm, das von studierten, erfolgreichen Menschen wir mir abgeleitet wurde. Aber vielleicht ist das zu intensiv für Sie. Eventuell sollten Sie mit „Nachdenken, den Gedanken merken, ihn in die Tat umsetzen“ anfangen. Es hat noch nie Beschwerden gegeben. *'Maurice:' Hören Sie auf. *'Jeremy:' Hey, ich setze mich mit Ihnen auseinander, mein Freund, und Sie tauschen sich mit mir aus. Ich behandle das Thema auf meinem zweiten Band. Das eine ist eine positive Tätigkeit, wie sie von Erfolgsmenschen wie Verkäufern oder Prostituierten ausgeübt wird, und das andere eine negative Tätigkeit, wie sie von Nieten wie Wermutspennern und Richtern ausgeübt wird. *'Maurice:' Hä?! *'Jeremy:' Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht immer. Manchmal muss man ruhig sein und aufmerksam zuhören. Das ist elementar. Nichts anderes sage ich meiner Alten. Ich sage: „Hey, ich will keine Beschwerden hören. Ich bringe jeden Abend Scheine mit nach Hause und du meckerst nur rum.“ Das Lernen beginnt im Kopf und endet, wenn man das hier öffnet. Es in die Tat umzusetzen ist eine ganz andere Geschichte, aber dazu kommen wir noch. Sie müssen mich nur anrufen unter 866434-SELF, und für nur eine Monatszahlung krempel ich Ihr Leben komplett um, versprochen. Ich versorge Sie mit allen Unterlagen, die Sie für eine völlig neue Sicht aufs Leben brauchen, das versichere ich Ihnen. *'Maurice:' Oh, jetzt ist es aber genug. Das hier ist eine Diskussionssendung, keine Dauerwerbesendung. *'Jeremy:' Hey, gute Idee! Hör mal, ich sage Ihnen das als Freund: Diskussionen sind ein Jein-Vorhaben. Man muss sich für Vielleichts öffnen. Wir diskutieren als Freunde und debattieren nicht als Feinde. Verstehen Sie den Unterschied? *'Jenny:' Ja! Beim Radio zu arbeiten muss toll sein. Ich würde es gern öfters hören, aber meines wurde geklaut, als meine Pflegefamilie umgebracht wurde. *'Konstantinos:' Ich hasse alle, außer die Untoten. Sie sind die einzigen, mit denen man gut auskommt. *'Jeremy:' Das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Aber ich kann sogar deine Einstellung ändern, Mr. Langhaar-Blasshaut. Versprochen. *'Jenny:' Das finde ich super, wie Welpen! *'Konstantinos:' Ich habe mal tote Welpen gesehen. (Jenny seufzt) *'Maurice:' Konstantinos, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du viele negatives Gedankengut hast. Warum lebst du wie ein Grufti? *'Konstantinos:' Manche bezeichnen das Leben als Kaffeekränzchen für Zombies. Der Vorteil ist, dass zu schwarzen Klamotten alle Farben passen. Ich trage so lange schwarz, bis es etwas Dunkleres gibt. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die besten Gedichte entstehen, wenn man furchtbar niedergeschlagen ist. *'Jenny:' Hey, hört mal, ich habe mal ein Haiku geschrieben: „Oh, das Gänseblümchen / Blumen bewahren ihre Fröhlichkeit / Sonnenschein, ja, Sonnenschein!“ (lacht) *'Jeremy:' Hört sich an, als hättest du mein Programm „Motivieren, zeigen, dann erneut motivieren“ gekauft. Ich hatte noch nie einen unzufriedenen Kunden. Man umarmt und lacht, wie man noch nie zuvor gelacht hat. *'Maurice:' Zurück zum Thema, ok? Mir ist das zu viel Durcheinander. Jenny, fangen wir mit dir an. Wie schaffst du es, immer so positiv zu sein? In deinem Steckbrief steht, dass du Schreckliches durchmachen musstest. *'Jenny:' Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass ich Schreckliches durchmachen musste. *'Maurice:' Aber d–d–d–deine Eltern wurden brutal ermordet. *'Jenny:' Mami? Wo ist Mami? Ihr geht’s gut. Sie macht wohl nur einen Mittagsschlaf. (lacht) Du bist wie meine böse Puppe Mr. Livingston. Er ist eine böse Puppe, eine böse Puppe! Nicht wie meine anderen Puppen. Meine Mutter geht es blendend, danke der Nachfrage. *'Maurice:' Ooookay, wow! Du hast ’nen Psychoknacks und ohne Ende Beruhigungsmittel intus. *'Jenny:' Wenn du es psycho findest, fröhlich zu sein, dann bin ich das wohl! (lacht) *'Konstantinos:' Ein Stalagmit wächst in 2.000 Jahren zweieinhalb Zentimeter. Das ist langsam und schmerzhaft. So will ich mein Leben leben. Habt ihr das Tattoo auf meinem Arm gesehen? Das ist Ägyptisch und stellt den Odem dar, den man im Jenseits erhält. Es ist mein Schlüssel zum ewigen Leben nach dem Tod. *'Jeremy:' Hey, warum bewahrst du deine Schlüssel nicht in der Hosentasche auf, wie jeder andere auch. *'Konstantinos:' Weil nur das, was sich in dein Fleisch eingebrannt hat, mit ins Jenseits kommt. *'Jeremy:' (lacht) Ich wette, meine Exfrau wartet auf mich im Jenseits. Die Alte hat ’nen Knall. Hey, kannst du meine Ex mit einem Fluch belegen, mit Voodoo oder so? *'Konstantinos:' Mit dunklen Künsten und Zauber kenne ich mich ein bisschen aus. *'Jeremy:' Ich meine nicht Zaubern im Sinne von ein Kaninchen aus dem Arsch ziehen oder Münzen aus dem Ohr holen, sondern Voodoo. So was wie mit einer Voodoo-Puppe rumtanzen oder so. Die Schlampe war ’ne Verräterin. *'Konstantinos:' Warum glaubt jeder, dass wir Gothics nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben? *'Jeremy:' Keinen Plan, der Kapuzenpullover, der Stock und die schwarzen Fingernägel könnten etwas damit zu tun haben. Wann hast du das letzte Mal die Sonne gesehen? *'Konstantinos:' Vor über 18 Jahren. Ich gehe nur aus dem Haus, wenn es regnet oder ich Milch brauche. *'Jeremy:' Genau! Hör mal, ich war mal so wie du, nur dass ich nicht geschminkt war. Das hätte mir in meiner Gegend Prügel eingebracht. Ich freue mich, dir eine Probe von „Lernen, anfangen, machen“ überreichen zu dürfen. Ich schwör, du rennst raus und kaufst dir bunte T-Shirts und hörst Pop, im Gegensatz zu anderen, die sich eine halbe Stunde darüber auslassen, dass es in Manchester immer regnet. Man hat sein Leben selbst in der Hand. Sieh mich an: Ich habe eine Eigentumswohnung, einen Whirlpool, viele Frauen. *'Konstantinos:' Du ziehst mich echt runter, und das schaffen nicht viele. Ich war schon so oft auf der anderen Seite. Manchmal schaffe ich es fast nicht ins Diesseits. „Astroprojektion“ ist das Stichwort. In diesem Augenblick projiziere ich mich in die Damentoilette auf dem Jahrmarkt. *'Jeremy:' Hey, das ist ein toller Trick. Vielleicht sollten wir beide ins Geschäft kommen. *'Maurice:' Oh, was soll dieser Mist? Sie, Sie sind ein Motivationshochstapler, und du, du bist ein behämmerter Deprispinner mit Anämie. Ihr beiden müsstet euch eigentlich hassen! *'Jenny:' Sagtest du „Love Fist“? Die Jungs sind so klasse. Hey, ich habe eben noch ein Gedicht geschrieben: „Hätte ich eine Blume für jedes Mal, wenn ich an dich denke, würde ich für immer durch einen Garten spazieren.“ *'Maurice:' Und ich habe gerade auch ein Gedicht geschrieben: „Haltet die Klappe, ihr bekloppten, jämmerlichen Gestalten.“ Das hier ist meine Sendung, Maurice Chavez’. Capeech? Comprende? Wir sind nicht hier, um Gedichte runterzubeten oder Schrottbänder zu verkaufen oder mit Toten zu schwafeln. Wir sind zum Diskutieren hier. Wir machen erst mal eine Pause. Wir sind sofort zurück nach diesen wichtigen Informationen von Vice City Public Radio. Unterbrechung 1 *'Michelle Montanius:' Sie hören Pressing Issues auf VCPR – Vice City Public Radio. Wenn Sie noch kein Geld gespendet haben und trotzdem eingeschaltet haben, sind Sie ein Dieb. *'Jonathan Freeloader:' Genau, Michelle. Dann können Sie auch gleich einen Ziegelstein durchs Fenster werfen und die Bude leerräumen. Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein?! Wir sind eine öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunkanstalt für die Öffentlichkeit. Wir berichten über alles, was wichtig ist. Ich zum Beispiel. Gebt euch ’nen Ruck und sichert unseren Sender. Es ist wirklich wichtig. *'Michelle:' Überweisen Sie uns Ihr Geld. Ich wiederhole das so lange, bis Sie es in die Tat umgesetzt haben. *'Jonathan:' Ja, Michelle ist bekannt für ihre Bettlathon-Koller. Ihr ist der Sender wichtig, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen! Überlegen Sie mal, wie viel Kohle Sie für Fastfood und Gedenktafeln aus dem Fenster werfen. Nehmen Sie dieses Geld und senden Sie es direkt an mich: Jonathan Freeloader, Starfish Island, Vice City. Jetzt zurück zur Sendung mit Maurice Chavez, dem Arschloch. *'Michelle:' Du hast recht, er ist ein Arschloch. Teil 2 *'Maurice:' Ich bin Maurice Chavez, herzlich willkommen zurück. Früher bin ich als Clown aufgetreten, heute moderiere ich eine Diskussionssendung. Lustig, was das Leben manchmal mit einem macht, oder? (erst lacht er, dann Jenny) *'Maurice' (schmunzelt):' Ist doch so, oder? Genau das ist die Frage: Wenn wir das Leben als positive Erfahrung betrachten, machen wir es dann irgendwie besser? Und das diskutieren wir jetzt hier auf Pressing Issues, freies Radio mit freien Gedanken. Lassen Sie den Spendenfluss nicht versiegen. Wir wollen nicht konzernabhängig werden. Wir alle brauchen eine Stimme, wirklich. Und heute geben wir drei unterschiedlichen Personen eine Stimme. Zu Gast sind ein Gothic bzw. Depressiver, eine überfröhliche Waise... ''(Jenny lacht) *'''Maurice: ...und ein Motivationsredner mit zahlreichen Programmen. (Jenny lacht) *'Maurice:' Starten wir mit dir, Konstantinos, du merkwürdiges, unheimliches Geschöpf der Finsternis. Hast du eine positive Geisteshaltung? *'Konstantinos:' Aber ja. *'Maurice:' Ach, wirklich? *'Konstantinos:' Elend und Leid, wohin man sieht, Mann. Und ich sehne mir eine tödliche Krankheit herbei. Was sollte mir schon Schlimmes zustoßen? *'Maurice:' Du könntest im Lotto gewinnen. *'Konstantinos:' Lotto? Das ist was für Leute mit Hoffnung. Ich spiele kein Lotto. *'Maurice:' Du könntest aber. (hält kurz inne) Verdammt, ihr zwei, helft mir hier mal! *'Jenny:' Ich finde, er ist ein toller und süßer Typ. Du hast schöne Haare. Es erinnert mich an einen großen, zotteligen Hund mit langen, fettigen, glatten Haaren. *'Jeremy:' Wissen Sie was, Chavez: Dieser Grufti-Freak hat nicht unrecht. Seine Ausführungen stehen auch in meinem Drei-Stufen-Programm, Band 17: „Motivieren, zeigen, dann erneut motivieren“, Teil 9: Der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen. Wir alle müssen uns mit einigen Wahrheiten abfinden. Ich werde nie Ballkönigin werden, Jenny wird nie ihre Eltern wiedersehen. (Jenny lacht) *'Jeremy:' Sie werden es nie im Unterhaltungsgeschäft zu etwas bringen. Man muss sich realistische Ziele setzen. Ich kann Ihr Leben verändern. *'Maurice:' Warten Sie mal, Robard, was steht denn nicht in Ihrem Drei-Stufen-Programm? Was wird nicht in Ihrer kongressbibliothekgroßen Tonbandkassettensammlung behandelt? Egal, worum es ging: Gier, Gruftis, Depression, Leben verändern. Wir sind Sie eigentlich? Was haben Sie so Tolles erreicht? Sie tragen einen billigen Anzug auf, Ihre Haare stehen vor Spray, Ihr Atem stinkt nach Whiskey. S–Sie sehen wie ein Drogendealer aus. Sie sind ein Witz, Mann, ein schlechter Witz. *'Jeremy:' Hey, jetzt geht’s unter die Gürtellinie. Ich komme in Ihre Billigshow, nehme mir meine kostbare Zeit, habe zahlreiche wichtige Vorträge abgesagt. Ich rede mit tausenden VIPs, um den Leuten Hoffnung zu machen. Und so werde ich behandelt. Ich werde von einem Mann mit Schuppen beleidigt, der nicht mal eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Neunjährigen in Schwung bringen könnte. Ich werde von jemandem angegriffen, der ehrenamtlich beim Radio arbeitet. *'Maurice:' Das ist kein Ehrenamt, ich bekomme ein Gehalt! *'Jeremy:' Wie viel? Wie viel verdienen Sie, Chavez? Großer, harter Mann mit Mikro und billigem Jackett und einem Aussehen a là „Mein größtes Lebensziel ist es, in einer Buchhandlung zu arbeiten“. Ich bin ein Macher, Sie ein Geizhals. *'Maurice:' Sie sind ein Betrüger ohne jegliche Message. Und ganz besonders helfen Sie niemandem. *'Konstantinos' (amüsiert):' Ausgezeichnet. Das macht echt Spaß. Ich hoffe, einer von denen geht drauf. *'Jeremy: Halt den Rand, du Depp! *'Jenny:' Die Häschen stechen sich gegenseitig ab! *'Jeremy:' Halt die Klappe! Ich habe eine Eigentumswohnung, ich habe einen Whirlpool, ich feriente in Aruba. *'Maurice:' „Ferien“ ist kein Verb, Sie Trottel. *'Jeremy:' Doch, weil ich ein VIP bin. Ich bin very important. Und ich bin ein Lehrmeister, ein Weiser, kein starrsinniger Esel, ein Schwarzmaler am Abgrund, der andere kritisiert und lediglich eine lachhafte Anstellung bei einem Vollpfostensender bekommt. Ein Mann, der noch bei seiner Mutter wohnt. *'Maurice:' Ich wohne in einer Hochhaussiedlung. *'Jeremy:' Und ich in einem Villenviertel, Bürschchen. Weil ich anderen geholfen habe. Wissen Sie, wie es gut es sich anfühlt, ich zu sein? Überhaupt irgendeine Vorstellung? Einen Plan, wie schön es sich anfühlt, in einem Wasserbett mit Spiegel an der Decke aufzuwachen und sich seinen Reichtum und sein Talent vor Augen zu führen. Ich habe mehr Frauen, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich rausgehe, habe ich die Auswahl zwischen verschiedenen Wagen. Ich habe fünf Chauffeure. *'Maurice:' Das ist gelogen. *'Jeremy:' Nein. *'Jenny:' „Kehrt es unter den Teppich“, das ist mein Motto. (lacht) Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. (lacht) *'Maurice:' Ich hole Sie ja nur ungern auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, aber ich weiß, dass Sie in einer Miniwohnung mit Blick auf die Gaswerke wohnen. Sie sind kein hohes Tier. Sie sind nicht mal ein mittleres Tier. Sie sind ein Arschloch, ein ekliger Knastbruder, der nicht mal– *'Jeremy:' Hey, ich will eine Botschaft verbreiten. Ich kann Leben retten. Ich bin ein Retter, mein Freund, ich bin ein Kommunikationstalent, und so werde ich behandelt: Beleidigt, mit Dummköpfen in einen Raum gesteckt: Einer, der Angst vor der Sonne hat, und ein Weib, das vor lauter Antidepressiva nichts mehr checkt. Süße, ich kann dir helfen. *'Jenny:' Die Tabletten sind heute ganz schön stark. Vielleicht habe ich aus Versehen zu viele genommen. Hups! (lacht) *'Jeremy:' Die Alte ist völlig von Sinnen. Ich dachte, ich könnte hier heute ein paar Leuten helfen, um mein Programm zu demonstrieren. Um Ihnen zu helfen, Chavez. Ihre Redaktion meinte, Sie wären ein verzweifelter, einsamer Mann, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht. *'Maurice:' Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie sofort! Raus aus meinem Studio, machen Sie Ihre eigene Radiosendung. Helfen Sie anderen! *'Jeremy:' Hey, ich gehe nicht eher, bis ich Menschen helfen und Bänder verkaufen konnte. Rufen Sie jetzt an und senden Sie uns Ihre Zahlungsanweisung. Schon bald besitzen Sie eine Luxuswohnung und ein Wasserbett und einen Anzug, der in Singapur nach dem neuesten italienischen Design gefertigt wurde. *'Maurice:' Genug! Genug jetzt, Ruhe! *'Jeremy:' Hey, Vampirjunge, 20 Dollar, wenn du Chavez verfluchst. (Jenny lacht) *'Konstaninos:' Dunkle Mächte, ich rufe euch zu mir. Tilgt diese Schwächlinge und geistig minderwertigen Personen aus meiner Gegenwart. *'Maurice:' Fresse! *'Jeremy:' Nein, du Rotzbengel! *'Maurice:' Wie bitte?! *'Jeremy:' Ihre Schuhe haben Absätze, Sackgesicht. *'Maurice:' Ich setz dich mit diesem Haarspray ab! (dumpfer Schlag) *'Jeremy:' Au, meine Nase! *'Jenny:' Papa, hör auf, zu bluten! *'Jeremy:' Die war arschteuer, Mann. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie im Loch landen, Arschloch! *'Jenny:' Hört bitte auf, zu streiten! Ich hasse Streit! Können wir uns nicht alle einfach umarmen?! *'Konstantinos' (amüsiert):' Schlag mich, Mann, ich steht drauf. *'Jeremy: Au, meine scheiß Nase. *'Maurice:' Oh, hör auf, zu jammern, Kleiner. Wen willst du damit mobilisieren, hä? Wo ist jetzt dein Drei-Stufen-Programm? Hältst du mich immer noch für einen Schlappschwanz? Willst du immer noch so über Pressing Issues herziehen, hä? Du hältst dich für einen krassen Kerl aus der Gosse, hä, mein Freund? Meinst du, du kannst dich einfach mit mir anlegen? Mit Maurice Chavez?! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, Arschloch?! *'Jeremy:' Ah, tut mir leid. Bitte keine Schläge mehr. I–Ich liebe Ihre Show. *'Maurice:' Tja, ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich dieses positive Denken. Und das war Pressing Issues. Ich finde, wir haben viel gelernt. Und denkt dran: Verteidigt euch im Notfall mit einem Briefbeschwerer. Bei mir hat’s geklappt und ich fühle mich jetzt richtig gut. Wir erzählen Ihnen jetzt, wie öffentlich-rechtliches Radio finanziert wird und wie Qualitätssendungen wie Pressing Issues das Licht der Welt erblicken. Bleiben Sie dran! Unterbrechung 2 *'Michelle:' Das war Pressing Issues und Sie hören Vice City Public Radio. Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefiel die Sendung ebenso wie die Pausen mit mir und Jonathan Freeloader. *'Jonathan:' Hallo allerseits. *'Michelle:' Hi, Jonathan. Wie fühlst du dich? *'Jonathan:' Ich bin am Boden zerstört, Michelle. *'Jonathan:' Warum, Jonathan, warum? *'Jonathan:' Weil den Leuten alles scheißegal zu sein scheint. Haben diese Menschen keine Prioritäten? Wir rühren seit Monaten die Werbetrommel für das öffentlich-rechtliche Radio und nichts passiert. Aber wenn ein ungewaschener Mann ein Pop-Konzert veranstaltet, hat auf einmal jeder Geld für hungernde Kinder, die sie nicht mal kennen. Das ist eine Schande! *'Michelle:' Ja, die Menschheit ist einfach oberflächlich. *'Jonathan:' So wie du? *'Michelle:' Ganz genau! Aber Radio ist viel relevanter als Essen. Ich habe Lust, diesen Menschen die nächste Pressing-Issues-Folge zu verwehren. Sie müssen spenden. Das ist–Das ist eine Katastrophe, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was ist denn los mit euch?! Wir müssen dringend unsere Zweitwohnsitze abbezahlen! *'Jonathan:' Und ich war dieses Jahr erst dreimal im Urlaub. *'Michelle:' Du armes, armes Schwein. Machen wir weiter mit der Show. Vergessen Sie nicht, anzurufen. Wir brauchen Ihre Kohle. Dringend! Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen